Never Gonna Be Alone
by LoveHate Ultimatum
Summary: Four years have passed and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson have a lot ahead of them. What happens when Hiccup asks the big question? And what kind of fiascoes could the gang get into this time? Sequel to Heartbreak Warfare.


**Never Gonna Be Alone**

Chapter One: Her Diamonds

-----

(Hiccup's P.O.V.)

Well, I could say it had been a dreadful four years...but I'd be lying. They'd been the happiest years of my life! After that whole deal with the sea monster, I had only gotten stronger as a person...My life changed for the better. I'm now eighteen, not that shy anymore, but when around my girlfriend Astrid, I'm of course...Hiccup. Astrid had turned into the most beautiful woman on the Earth; developing in places nicely and becoming more mature as a person; she doesn't hit me that much anymore.

Well in a nutshell, I guess life on Berk is pretty normal...but I have a feeling. Not bad, but a good feeling for the future. My buddy Toothless is doing well too, and his mate Scarlet, but we call her Scar. Although, we should be calling Toothless Scar now; since the battle, he had earned a scar behind his left eye. It gives him a little more character and seasoning.

So that's my life so far...and I only have a feeling that it's going to get better in time!

(Third Person P.O.V.)

Four years had passed. Four years since that fateful battle betwixt Berk and Paradise. Four years since Hiccup was fourteen...vice-versa Astrid. The Vikings of Berk knew Hiccup and Astrid, but in a better light; especially for Hiccup. Before the two battles, befriending of the dragons, and earning the heart of the hottest female Viking in Berk, Hiccup was despised. He was considered a screw-up; a thorn in a lion's paw. It was disgraceful, especially to his own father.

But now things had changed. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III had changed; in _many_ ways. He stood around five foot eleven inches tall, significantly taller than his girlfriend; the Viking had also grown stubble and his hair was slightly longer. He crafted a new outfit to wear when he rode with Toothless, who also got a new sail-tail. Hiccup was eighteen; which was two years past the designated date of marrying Astrid.

They both went against tradition and just waited a little longer to feel for each other more; and it worked out perfectly. They were two love birds in a pea pod...or two peas in a bush...or something like that. Astrid had grown as well, standing only two or so inches below her boyfriend, and her hair was finally let down for once. It reached her back and occasionally she would put it in a ponytail.

Berk had gone through some changes as well. They had built a new blacksmith, since the old one got blown over by the massive gust of the sea creature, and a few houses were added. The lake was now a nest for Toothless and Scar, since they had started mating a while back.

Two years after the battle, the two Night Furies had married before their owners; or shall I say mated. They were now parents of two more baby Night Furies, one being pitch black and the other a lighter gray, just like its mother.

Hiccup and the whole village was pleased with this, since that added more Night Furies to the bunch and it was quite satisfying to know that Toothless had found a steady life without war. Although, there were occasional traveling missions to get things from other islands. But those were fine; didn't require too much work and it was quite refreshing for both Hiccup and Toothless.

Anyways, that beautiful Sunny day (for once) in June would decide everything for then on. The birds were chirping and the sheep were happily feasting on blades of grass that was given to them by freewill. A few Naderheads and Zipplebacks feasted at the central feeding station for the dragons; a gigantic bowl filled with variations of fish. It seemed to be a nice and peaceful day. Until...

**OWW!**

A loud scream echoed throughout the village, and it seemed to stop everything. At the lake, Hiccup clenched his hand and bit his lip. "T-That really hurt...Obsidian..." He said, looking at the young, male carbon copy of Toothless.

Toothless' oldest son, Obsidian, definitely had teeth. While feeding Obsidian a fish, Hiccup earned a pinch on the finger...which drew blood. Toothless growled and gave a sharp tap on Obsidian's back with his tail. The small Night Fury whimpered but sat and gave Hiccup his apologetic look; which resembled Toothless' 'smile'.

Hiccup sighed, and rubbed his finger, giving it a slight shake, "Don't worry about it, you are just a baby...Well, I'll see you guys later," he said, turning and heading back to the village, "I'll visit you guys later, but I've got something important to do!" He shouted back with a wave.

The Night Fury family gave cries of happiness, almost sounding like goodbyes, and the brunette left the scene. Hiccup had other plans today, as for it was the day he'd propose to his...hopefully fiancee.

The brown haired Viking looked around the whole village, getting 'hello' and 'hey Hiccup' from fellow Vikings. He greeted them back with a wave or a 'hi' and went on to find Astrid. He checked in her usual areas: The Training Area, where she liked to...train, she wasn't at the mess hall or at her house. She was nowhere to be found.

Finally Hiccup sighed and sat down on a stone. He tucked his knees into this chest and squinted his eyes in almost a sleeping fashion and looked out to the sea. The sun was shining, which left a beautiful shimmer on the ocean blue. As he was about to doze off, Hiccup woke with a start as he fell over and rolled down a small hill. Someone had kicked him! Hiccup rubbed his head and looked up at his attacker. It was none other than who he had been looking for.

Astrid stood over him, her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

"Dozing off are we?" She teased, leaning down and holding out her hand. Hiccup grabbed her hand, but instead of using it as a helping hand...he used it as a pulling hand. He pulled her on top of him and they rolled a little in the grass before stopping, Hiccup on top and Astrid on the bottom.

The blond blushed but smiled, slyly slipping her arms around his neck. "Well, well, well...I guess you weren't dozing off, eh?"

Hiccup shook his head, "Actually, no...I was looking for you..." He said, smirking. Oh how she loved his smile...or smirk. It was almost like telling her, "I'll take you, Astrid" in her mind. The female Viking kissed her boyfriend before getting out from under him and standing. She wiped herself off, and Hiccup soon after stood.

Before Astrid could speak, Hiccup grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him, giving her a gentle but passionate kiss. She sighed in his mouth and kissed back. These were one of these moment like before...two peas in a bush...or pod. I'll figure it out somehow.

Astrid released the kiss and laughed, "Hiccup, you are so affectionate today. What's up?"

"What are you talking about? I'm always affectionate!" He replied, feeling a little hurt.

"I know, but there's something new...like there's something you want to tell me." Astrid said, reading him like a book. Hiccup didn't fall for it, and hugged her, "I'll talk to you later. Dinner at the mess hall! Later tonight! It's a surprise!" He said, running off without a kiss or word.

Astrid watched him leave and gave a content sigh; she definitely had fallen for him over the years. And her doubts had turned into certainties, and through spring she had blossomed her love like the rose.

Meanwhile, Hiccup returned to his home where he ran into his father, Stoick the Vast. Of course, Stoick was still the leader of the village, garbing his ponytailed beard and 'breast' hat. Stoick smiled at his son and patted him on the back, "Ah, Hiccup! I was looking for you! Gobber said he had something for you," he said, and Hiccup was about to run off until his father stopped him, "and I decided to deliver it to you." He said. Hiccup could tell by his voice that he knew.

Hiccup sighed and looked at his father, "Way to ruin the surprise." He said sarcastically. Stoick laughed heartily and practically enveloped his son in a bear hug.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!? I'm so proud of you! And finally, my boy becomes a man!" He shouted, and Hiccup shushed him.

"Shh, quiet. Don't say it so loud. It's still a surprise of course...so let me see it!" He said, and Stoick went over to Hiccup's work bench and grabbed the bagged object. He threw it to his son, and Hiccup caught it carefully, opening it with anticipation.

A few weeks ago, Hiccup and Toothless had gone on a freelance mission to a neighboring island, and obtained a special diamond that had recently been formed from the volcanic eruption there; a merchant had picked it up, and when he recognized Hiccup, he gave it to him for free of charge.

The brunette Viking brought it back to be forged into a ring for Astrid.

Hiccup examined the engagement ring and his eyes glittered; it seemed that the diamond gleam had clashed with his emerald eyes. The boy put it back in the bag and closed it, "Yes...finally...I guess it'll be fine," he said and then he looked at his dad, "do you think she'll accept?"

"Of course she will! She is madly in love with you Hiccup!" Stoick shouted and he stretched, "Well I have something to discuss with a few people. See you later." He said, and with that he left the home without another word. Hiccup watched his dad leave and then looked back at the ring. Now for the perfect way to hide it...or give it to her.

Suddenly, he had the perfect idea.

Later that night, Hiccup waited in the dining hall; the tables dressed with brightly lit candles and two plates with raw fish on them. Next to the table was a fire pit, where you could easily set two sticks with fish on them and let them cook over the rotisserie. The young Haddock became nervous, and finally the doors opened and revealed his soon to be wife.

Astrid walked in and smiled at her boyfriend, waving at him. She walked over and sat across from him, and looked at him with a happy look. Hiccup loved that look, how she was happy and in love with him..._him_. For some reason, he still couldn't believe it. How this happened, he barely remembered, but now was now and the past was the past.

Hiccup held Astrid's hand, nonchalantly rubbing over her ring finger. He smiled, "Man...you are beautiful, you know that?" He said, a blush on his face and a hypnotized look as well. Astrid blushed, "Thanks...so, I'm guessing fish for dinner?" She laughed, pointing at the fish.

Hiccup let go of her hand and nodded. He put them both on a stick, putting Astrid's a little lower down so it cooked better. He then sat back down after putting them over the pit and they began to talk.

Astrid sighed, "So, why were you so happy today? There has to be some reason."

"I don't know...the day was nice, peaceful, besides the fact that Obsidian bit me again." He joked, and Astrid crossed her arms, "He always does that...I guess you should've called him Biter." She joked, and Hiccup chuckled; he loved her slightly funny puns.

They talked some more about Toothless, the weather, and other personal stuff. Finally, the subject came up.

"So, Astrid...you know how Toothless and Scar mated in spring a while back?" Hiccup reminded.

Astrid nodded.

"Well, I realized something from them...that love doesn't come right away...it has to be gained and formed after time," he said, and out of the corner of his eye he noticed the troublemaker himself, Obsidian, sneaking towards the fish.

Over and over again in his head, Hiccup continued to chant, _'Pick the fish on the right...the right...I swear if you--'_ At that moment, Obsidian took the fish on the left, which was Astrid's fish, and started to bite into it.

Hiccup quickly got up and shouted, "Obsidian no!" He grabbed the fish by the tail and practically played tug 'o war with the baby Night Fury. Astrid took this by surprise and stood up, "Hiccup, let him have the fish! I'll just get another one!"

"N-No you don't understand! This fish has to go to you!" He said, and Astrid crossed her arms.

"I don't think I want it now that there's dragon slobber." She said, and she wrapped her arms around Hiccup's midsection and tugged. "Let go!" She shouted before they both fell back. The fish tail broke away from the body and Hiccup held it in his hand.

Obsidian finished the fish and ran off. Hiccup rubbed his head and growled, "Rascally bastard." He muttered, and he looked at his hand. The tail, which he had saved, had no ring inside! He had perfectly hidden it there! Where did it go? Hiccup imagined the worst, like Obsidian had sucked it out like worm.

Hiccup stood and looked at Astrid, who was already standing. But what he saw surprised him. She had the ring; and she put it on her ring finger, "H-Hiccup...I-Is this...?" She stuttered, being flustered for the first time in a while.

Hiccup scratched the back of his head, "Well before we were rudely interrupted, Astrid, will you be my wife?" He asked, a nervous crack in his voice.

The seconds it took Astrid to leap onto Hiccup was the same amount of time as a blink of an eye. Hiccup quickly caught her by the thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist, arms around his neck. She was crying out of joy and nodded into his neck, "Yes I will!"

At that moment, Hiccup knew he was the happiest Viking to live on Berk. It was official! Astrid and Hiccup would no longer be boyfriend and girlfriend, but husband and wife.

Astrid got off and gave Hiccup a fierce kiss. He kissed back, both of them closing their eyes and getting deep into the kiss. Taking a breath, quickly Hiccup hugged Astrid. The blond Viking had other plans and they were..._interesting_.

WARNING TO ALL READERS: **The following scene will contain sexual content and will not be appropriate for ages under 18. Though, if you want to view go ahead and read on. But if you would not like to read this, please skip down to where you can see the other message. Thanks and if you do read this, I hope you enjoy it! (Reason this is rated M.)**

Hiccup and Astrid slowly traversed to the Haddock's home and silently walked inside. Of course, when Stoick was asleep, he was asleep; out like a light in a windstorm. Pushing Hiccup up the stairs in a kiss, Astrid pushed Hiccup on his bed and straddled his waist.

The brunette groaned inwardly and looked at his fiancee. "Astrid...are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Of course! I've been waiting for this moment! It's not like we are kids anymore, Hiccup." She whispered. The room was lit dimly, and the only bright light came in from the moonlight that went through the window.

The female Viking continued to straddle the brunette, giving him small kisses down his neck and on his face. She smirked and untied his shirt removing it. There were scars on his chest, almost covered by the slight hair growing in. He had a six pack and definitely kept himself well trained.

She rubbed his chest and leaned down kissing his collarbone. Hiccup groaned and grabbed Astrid's waist, flipping her on the bottom. He kissed her passionately, earning a moan from her as he slipped his tongue in her mouth in a fierce fight. Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup's waist, slowly dragging her nails along his back as he continued to lay gentle, and sometimes deep, kisses on her neck and face.

Slowly, his hands traveled around her back and grabbed the bandage that she kept around her torso. He began to unravel it, also licking along her collarbone. The blond already could feel where this was going and she helped 'her' Viking get her clothing off. Finally, after a few seconds, Astrid was completely topless.

She moved her hands to her breasts, which were well-proportioned, and tried to cover them with a blush. Hiccup smirked but slowly moved her hands out of the way, "I wanna see..." He whispered, and he looked at them; and boy did he like them.

He closed his eyes and leaned forward, flicking one of her nipples with his tongue. This earned a moan from Astrid, but he continued to please her. He fondled the other breast and continued to suckle her.

"H-Hiccup..." She stuttered, the heat in the room building quickly. As time passed, Astrid had had enough and pushed Hiccup back onto the wooden floor. He hit on his back with a thump and pushed himself up on his elbows. Astrid leaned forward and dragged a finger along a trail of hair on his chest that led down into his pants.

"Shall I dare look?" She teased, and Hiccup blushed. "W-Well...that's up to you really...I mean, I don't think it's that big..." He muttered, embarrassed for her to see his manhood.

Astrid smirked, "I'll be the judge of that..." She said, and she let her fingernails dig under the waistband of his pants and she pulled them down slowly. Her anticipation was fogging her but when she saw it, her mind cleared.

Her eyes widened and she laughed, "Hiccup...why are you embarrassed?! I mean, it's huge!" She said, and she removed the rest of his clothing. Hiccup opened one of his eyes and looked down.

He had, an erection, and he blushed, scratching the back of his head. "T-Thanks..." He said.

It was a full seven inches long, with a patch of brown hair above the shaft; and it was uncircumcised. Astrid smirked and stroked it slowly, earning a few moans from the blushing Viking.

Hiccup bit his lip and tilted his head back, "O-Oh Astrid...go faster..." He whimpered and she followed exactly what he commanded.

Her hand went faster around his shaft and she then moved her hair out of the way as she put her lips around the tip; finally engulfing the whole thing. Her head bobbed and Hiccup's eyes shot open, "Astrid...t-that feels so good..." He said, moaning a few more times. It was hard not to release, since the teasing had almost pushed him near the edge.

Astrid went faster and after a minute or two, she let go and Hiccup looked at her, wondering why she stopped. She stood and removed her skirt, revealing her clothed waist. She then removed the pants and underwear and revealed her womanhood, which was obviously wet.

Hiccup now knew why she had stopped and he got back on the bed. He laid on his back and put his hands behind his head. "Wow...Astrid, you look so beautiful..." He said, and she smirked.

"Yeah you say that when I'm naked." She joked, and Hiccup blushed, "W-Well you're beautiful clothed too!" He said, and she put a finger to his lips, "I was kidding...you are even more handsome." She spoke, and she put a knee on each side of his waist.

"Ready?" She asked, and he looked at her diamond eyes. "Are you? It's going to hurt for you the most." He said, and she nodded, "I know, but I want my first time to be special...and I want it to be with you."

Hiccup and her shared a kiss before she pushed him inside of her. She screamed a little, but soon after moaned out of pleasure. She had taken the whole thing, and then raised herself above it again, soon falling back down on it.

Hiccup groaned and put his hands around her waist to keep her balance. She continued to ride him, slowly then faster she went.

Hiccup groaned and bit his lip, "Oh...you're so tight..." He whispered, and she laughed, sweat trickling down from her forehead.

"Hiccup, you are my dragon..." She said, which earned her an awkward look, but he went with it.

_'I could get used to being her dragon...'_ He thought, and he tightened up as time passed. He knew what was coming and she did too.

"O-oh...Astrid, I'm gonna cum..." He said, and she nodded, "Wait for me..." She whispered. And in one final pounding, the two star-crossed lovers released together as one, and let out a moan in unison. She got off of him and fell to his side. He grabbed the covers and shrouded them both with the blanket.

Hiccup put a single arm around Astrid's sweaty body and she put both arms around her 'dragon'. She smiled and looked at him, giving him a quick kiss, "That was amazing..." She whispered, her voice staggering a bit.

Hiccup nodded, "It wasn't amazing...it was awesome!" He said, gaining a laugh from his future wife. They closed their eyes, but not before Hiccup looked at the moon.

_'Thanks for this...I've truly got everything...'_ He thought, before they both drifted off to sleep.

WARNING: **It's over! Now onto a shorter part that you get to read! Because you skipped the lemon! Just kidding, but here's the conclusion to chapter one!**

The next morning, Hiccup woke up, noticing that Astrid was still in his arms. He silently kissed her before getting up and putting on his clothes. He decided to go down and see if there was any breakfast. As he reached the bottom of his stairs, a loud scoffing sounded and he froze in his footsteps.

Hiccup turned to see his dad, who had a smirk on his face.

"What?" Hiccup asked, trying to act normal.

"You seemed to be in a lot of pain last night. I wanted to come check on you." He said, and Hiccup shook his head, "I was fine. Probably just a nightmare..."

There was a silence.

"Astrid's up there isn't she?" Stoick asked, crossing his arms. Hiccup nodded nervously, "Yeah...she said yes! Good news!"

"You're cleaning the sheets...I'm not going to touch them..." Stoick said before leaving the house. Hiccup cursed slightly but sighed as he found two chicken eggs.

After a few minutes, he had prepared eggs and fish over the fire and brought a plate up to Astrid. When he got up there, she was fully clothed and sitting on the bed. She smiled, "Hey you...I'm guessing you got breakfast?" She asked seeing the food.

He gave her the plate, and she smiled putting it next to her feet. She then socked him in the shoulder, "That's for making me think that you left me." Hiccup rubbed his arm; guess old habits never die.

But then, she kissed him gently, "And that's for everything else."

They ate their food and shared their first morning as an engaged couple.


End file.
